Bubbles
Bubbles Utoinum is a young 5-9 girl who is one of the main heroes in side stories alongside Dib, Bender and others as Dib’s girlfriend and his 3rd/4th in command to Dib, Bender and Lizbeth. She is also Dib's 2nd in command in the new group called The Membrane Elite. She is the first main female character to be in M.O.D.A.B Greatest Strength: Her cuteness Greatest Weakness: She is extremely emotionally fragile Best Friends: Dib, Nina and Lizbeth Worst Enemy: The Joker and Slade Voiced by Tara Strong Her theme Physical Description She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. Personality Bubbles is seen to be sweet, cheery, and gentle and lives up to what she seems to be. However she does occasionally get overemotional, and this often leaves new faces to see Bubbles as a ditzy, naive and sensitive girl leading to her sometimes being regarded a pushover, by others. Due to this she can become very independent and angry. She was named Bubbles because she has such a bubbly, personality. She is also very trusting towards many characters even Bender, Skipper, Axel, and Jorgen who all have tendercies to be distrustful or ammoral. Relationships Dib Bubbles's best friend and boyfriend is and always wlll be Dib. These two are inseparable and will always help each other, though her kookiness can bother him Boomer A former enemy of hers and a suitor for her til he met Nina Cortex. Eventually they became friends and like Dib she began to work with him and like him as a friend Slade Like Dib, Slade was her archenemy though no one knows if he still is due to recent events. Appearances The Beginning: She appeared in this story as the 2nd main character introduced after Dib served as his love interest and they worked together very well like a couple. She helped her new friends against Slade. She lost her whole family in this quest and it hurts her to this day. At the finale battle with Slade Dib was badly hurt then Bubbles fought Slade and did not even give him a chance to fight back. Slade Strikes Back: Bubbles returned once again and helped the heroes against Slade, fearing he was going to try multiuniverse conquest, But when Joker she got even more worried. She eventually found her real mother as Harleen Quinzel, Joker’s ex squeeze while she helped Dib learn his real father was Batman I,E Bruce Wayne. She later was at Emperor X's wedding. The Great Time Travel Adventure: She once again returned and met Bender’s new allies and their new enemies. Bubbles now is horrified about the future worried about her going evil as the future is like that. They eventually stop Marceline's Dad but at the lost of Darkwing Duck The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Bubbles is set to return in this adventure where she and her friends are out to stop Discord who unknownigly is Bender's new archenemy and his plans with the Dystopia League. They also have to stop Sigma as well. Bubbles is happy to be home after the Season 2 Ordeal (though we don't know what happened) ready with her friends to tackle Discord. She goes on a double date with Dib, Nina and Boomer and she is attacked by Gideon and Whooping Crane. Thankfully Nina resuces them by snarking at the duo. Bubbles agrees with Jorgen and Dib on their theory someone is acting against them. She cuts ties with Bender and Skipper after Gosalyn is killed and accuses Lizbeth of being Neutral to their issues. Bubbles then meets Scorpion's new pals, helps in the Republic war and meets Celestia by learning about Discord. Bubbles then helps her friends repair off Loboto and meets Hiscord. She goes with her friends to find Jack Noir and she is sucessful in acquiring the 5th ring Bubbles learns through Discord's involvement against Bender and she is shocked and how Dib can overlook it since she knows what he does is wrong.. During the final battle she stalls Sektor's soliders so Dib, Boomer and X can find Sigma and stop him Bubbles helps her friends stop the abnomality, when she learns that Dib must safrice himself, she goes with him to make sure he isn't alone. Through her safrice she saves the universe from Weil's time anbomlaity. And this death is a permanet one just like Dib Legends of the Multi-Universe Bubbles, Axel and Dib go find the Disney Angels and help them against other foes. When everything looked good, they were tricked by Galvratron and he stole the angels. Bubbles now feeling down doesn't know what to do and neither does Dib or Axel. But Lizbeth helped get the 3 back on their feet and Bubbles will do what she can to help save the angels! She and Dib left after Season 2 Allies: Dib, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Boomer, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Emperor X, Luciaus, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Dr.Blowhole, Django of the Dead, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Skipper, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise, Axel, Harley Quinn. Batman, Hans the Puffin, Scropion, Noob, Angels of Disney, Childern of the Autobots, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Mojo Jojo, HIM, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, The Joker, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Marecline’s Dad, No Heart, Galvatron, Wesker, Profion (though one wonders what will happen if they see him with Bender), Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Bubbles like Dib has been out of focus frequently to Bender, Lizbeth, Heloise and Skipper who grew into the 4 starring heroes in a few ways. This is promient since she was absent in the latest two adventures and focused on Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and Heloise The Powerpuff Girls - Octi Evil_0002.jpg YouTube - PPG_ The Monkey's Uncle_0003.1.jpg YouTube - PPG_ The Monkey's Uncle_0005.jpg YouTube - Powerpuff Girls - Episode 25 _Speed Demon_ 005_0001.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0009.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0007.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0001.jpg The Powerpuff Girls - Octi Evil_0002.1.jpg Roll back the rock to the dawn time starring Dib and Friends_0017.jpg hot bubbles.jpg Heloise and Tak - Busted 1_0039.jpg Dream of A Dream featuring Bubbles_0002.jpg Bubbles.jpg bubbles 1.jpg bubbles 4.5.jpg bubbles 6.jpg bubbles 10.jpg bubbles 11.jpg bubbles 12.jpg bubbles 14.jpg bubbles 15.jpg bubbles 16.jpg bubbles 17.jpg bubbles 18.jpg bubbles 19.jpg Snapshot 1 (10-10-2012 6-33 AM).png Snapshot 2 (10-10-2012 6-34 AM).png Snapshot 3 (10-10-2012 6-34 AM).png Snapshot 4 (10-10-2012 6-35 AM).png Snapshot 8 (10-10-2012 6-36 AM).png Snapshot 9 (10-10-2012 6-37 AM).png bubbles.JPG bubbles aw shucks.jpg bubbles cheerful.jpg bubbles crying.GIF bubbles excited.jpg bubbles frown.png bubbles happy.PNG bubbles hmmm.JPG bubbles hold eyes.jpg bubbles hugging octi.jpg bubbles hurt.JPG bubbles husky.jpg bubbles in bed.jpg bubbles let me give you a hand.jpg bubbles looks on.jpg bubbles mad.jpg bubbles not happy.jpg bubbles oh dear.jpg bubbles oh my.png bubbles oh well.png bubbles on chair.jpg bubbles PAWNCH.JPG bubbles pensive.jpg bubbles pleads.jpg bubbles point.jpg bubbles ready to draw.jpg bubbles sleeping.jpg bubbles smile.JPG bubbles sonic scream.PNG bubbles speaks.png bubbles tough.jpg bubbles um.jpg bubbles upset.PNG bubbles with chalk.jpg bubbles with chalk drawings.png bubbles with glasses.png bubbles with octi.jpg bubbles with peanuts.jpg bubbles with phone.jpg bubbles worried.JPG bubbles wow.jpg bubbles you see.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Third in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Main Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Blondes Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Sibling Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Second in Command Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Beginning Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in the Beginning Category:Deceased Main Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Artificial Human Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Ghosts Category:Flyers Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Dib and Bubbles Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists in the Beginning Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Guest Stars Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline